Darth Vader
Darth Vader (formerly known as Anakin Skywalker) is a character from the Star Wars series and one of the main villains. He stared in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, where he fought Marvel villain Doctor Doom. History Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was a slave on Tatooine until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption that he was the Chosen One for the Jedi Order. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to become a Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant, and had some temper issues. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpatine, and he would soon learn that he was a Sith Lord. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by him, until finally he was turned over to the dark side. He led Order 66, killing all his Jedi brethren, until he was confronted by Obi-Wan at Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both of his legs and his left arm, and was badly burned by lava. His master soon found him, and he was given cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was gone, and a new Sith Lord was born: Darth Vader. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background * Height: 6'7" | 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs | 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Languages known: ** Basic Standard (English) ** Huttese ** Sith ** Droid Binary * Conceived by midi-chlorians...ugh Dark Armor * Serial Number: E-3778G-1 * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infrared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Weaponry * Dual-phase red lightsaber * The Force ** Force Choke ** Telekinesis ** Tutaminis ** Precognition ** Force Barrier ** Force Kill ** Force Crush ** Force Maelstrom ** Force Destruction Strengths & Feats * Collapsed a building with the Force * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * Moved massive star ships * Can tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Beat Han Solo's quick draw * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a clone Maul DBX Darth Vader appears as a combatant on ''DBX'', where fought off against Magneto from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Jason "LordJazor" Marnocha. Gallery DEATH BATTLE Darth Vader.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Anakin_Skywalker_RotS.png|Anakin Skywalker before turning to the Dark Side Lightsaber_vader.jpg|Vader's dual-phase lightsaber Force_Ball.jpg|Darth Vader using Kinetite Trivia *Darth Vader is the third Star Wars character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. The first two being Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker. **He is the second Star Wars character to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, following Boba Fett. *Darth Vader is the second non-DC character to lose to a Marvel character, the first being Raiden (Mortal Kombat). *Darth Vader is one of the few disabled characters to appear on Death Battle, since all of his limbs were sliced off and needs his suit in order to live. Other disabled characters include Toph, who is blind; and Guts, who had one of his arms amputated. However, while Toph and Guts won their fights, Darth Vader lost. References * Darth Vader on Wikipedia * Darth Vader on the Wookieepedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Disney Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Robots Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Human Category:Cyborgs Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor